Eugene's Revenge
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe's former computer supervisor decides to get revenge for being fired.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Mr. Stapleman, Julie, Jill, Lisa, Gary, and Eugene are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Eugene's Revenge**

At the computer store, Julie Thistle was straightening some items on top of the service desk. Just then, an elderly man walked up with a bag, and put it on the counter.

"I want to return this game because it was horrible," the man said.

Julie took the game out of the bag and saw that it was opened and even saw the receipt in the bag. She opened the box, checked the disk, and didn't see any problems.

"Sorry but I can't accept this return," Julie said apologetically.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THIS RETURN?!" the man screamed. "I'M THE CUSTOMER AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I WANT!"

"It's against store policy to return an opened disk unless it's defective and then you could exchange it for the same title," Julie explained. "If you hadn't opened it, you would've been able to return it with a receipt."

"THIS IS THE WORST CUSTOMER SERVICE I'VE EVER RECEIVED!" the man screamed. "IF YOU CAN'T TREAT CUSTOMERS WITH RESPECT, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE WORKING IN CUSTOMER SERVICE!"

"Mr. Stapleman to Customer Service," Julie announced over the intercom and Mr. Stapleman showed up immediately.

"THIS EMPLOYEE WAS VERY RUDE TO ME!" the man screamed. "I TRIED TO RETURN AN OPENED GAME WITH A RECEIPT BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE IT AND SHE WOULDN'T ACCEPT THE RETURN! I WANT HER FIRED AT ONCE!"

"Sir, I will not tolerate you speaking about my employees like that and she was following store policy," Mr. Stapleman said firmly. "Also, you are disturbing the other customers so I request that you leave now."

"YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT!" the man screamed. "I'M THE CUSTOMER!"

"Not anymore you're not," Mr. Stapleman said. "You're banned."

The customer stormed out after throwing the bag across the store. Mr. Stapleman walked over to Julie.

"Would it be all right if I went outside for a smoke?" Julie asked, her voice breaking.

"Sure, I'll get Lisa to cover you," Mr. Stapleman said and then knocked on the cash room door and Lisa Sapphire poked her head out.

"You need something?" Lisa asked.

"Would you able to cover Julie for a bit?"

"No problem."

Lisa left the cash room and locked it behind her. Then she headed for the service desk to cover Julie who rushed off as soon as she got there.

A few minutes later, Julie was out back smoking a cigarette. She even sat down on a crate, buried her face in one of her hands, and the floodgates opened.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Donny dropped 16 year old Chloe Calls off at the computer store. They spotted a young woman sitting on a crate with a cigarette and her face buried in one of her hands.

"That's Julie," Chloe said. "I wonder what happened to upset her."

"Why don't we find out?" Donny suggested.

Chloe and Donny got out of the Battle Shell and went over to Julie. Just then, Julie looked up and her face was soaked.

"You all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"A customer tried to return an opened game and I refused the return," Julie explained. "He started screaming and even told me that I shouldn't be working in customer service if I can't treat customers with respect. I paged Mr. Stapleman who showed up right away and the customer screamed that I was rude and should be fired at once. Luckily, Mr. Stapleman didn't tolerate his behavior and he told the customer to leave and even banned him."

"Sorry that happened to you," Donny said sincerely.

"You must be Donny," Julie said and Donny nodded. "Chloe talks about you and your brothers all the time but she never once mentioned that you were turtles."

"I wasn't sure if I should mention that last part," Chloe explained. "Julie, will you be all right? I have to start work soon."

"Want me to stay for a bit?" Donny offered.

"That would be fine," Julie said. "I'll see you later, Chloe."

Chloe went inside the building. Donny sat down on a nearby crate and he and Julie talked for a while.

* * *

Chloe headed for her locker to put her purse away. On the way there, she came across Gary Branchstar, who worked in the electronics department of the computer store.

"Chloe, remember Eugene?" Gary asked.

"I do, why?" Chloe asked.

"He was headed here."

"Maybe he's here to shop."

"Hopefully."

"I'd better get to work."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Chloe went to her locker, put her purse away, and got herself ready for work. Then she headed over to the computer department, clocked in, and started working on computer programming.

* * *

Donny entered the computer store after his conversation with Julie. After making sure Julie was OK when she went back to the service desk, he headed for the computer department where Chloe was working.

"Everything OK?" Chloe asked.

"Remember when you first started here and Eugene wouldn't let you do computer programming because you were a young woman?" Donny asked.

"I remember."

"Julie told me that she and her twin sister Jill used to work in this department and Eugene did the same thing to them. Julie requested to be transferred to another department and Jill quit. Julie was a cashier for a while before she got promoted to customer service."

"Gary told me that Eugene was on his way here."

"I'll keep at eye out and fill you in at home later."

Just then, Chloe started getting some customers. Donny walked away from the computer area.

* * *

Donny was looking through some computer upgrades when Eugene Broccolicot walked in. Mr. Stapleman spotted Eugene and walked over.

"Eugene, what brings you here?" Mr. Stapleman asked.

"I just wanted to let you that I got a man's job," Eugene bragged.

"What kind of job is that?"

"The kind that will allow me to get revenge on you for firing me."

"Please leave my store now," Mr. Stapleman said firmly.

"Fine but this isn't over," Eugene said while exiting the store.

Donny left the store, headed for the Battle Shell, and drove home. He decided to fill his brothers in on what he had just heard Eugene say since he had a bad feeling about it.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

At the Calls' house, the turtles were in the living room. Donny had filled them in on the situation at the computer store including the part where Eugene mentioned getting revenge for being fired.

"Donny, are you sure you heard correctly?" Leo asked, hoping he misheard.

"Unfortunately, yes," Donny confirmed. "Eugene mentioned getting a man's job and using it to get revenge on Mr. Stapleman for firing him."

"Chloe's at work, right?" Raph asked and Donny nodded.

"I hope nothing bad happens to her," Mikey said.

The turtles sat down on the sofa. Then they joined hands.

* * *

Chloe was working on computer programming. Just then, she heard people screaming and saw Gary running past.

"Gary, what's going on?" Chloe asked calmly.

"Eugene just used a wrecking ball to wreck the front of the store," Gary replied. "Mr. Stapleman is getting everyone out so follow me."

Chloe left her work and followed Gary. A few minutes later, the wrecking ball got her in the stomach and she fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Eugene was in the vehicle with the wrecking ball. He was laughing with evil glee.

"Now this is what I call sweet revenge," Eugene said.

"Eugene, stop destroying my store," Mr. Stapleman said firmly. Eugene turned and saw Mr. Stapleman standing near an ambulance and there were a couple police cars nearby.

"Forget it," Eugene said. "This is my revenge on you for firing me."

"You were fired for discrimination," Mr. Stapleman said.

Just then, two police officers came up to Eugene and told him to get out of the vehicle which he did. The two police officers spent the next several minutes questioning Eugene. Then one of them handcuffed Eugene while the other one read him his rights. Then both officers took Eugene over to a police car, put him in the back, and then the officers got in the front car seats and drove away.

Mr. Stapleman saw some paramedics bring out a rollaway stretcher with a young woman on it. He was shocked when he saw that it was Chloe and she was unconscious.

* * *

At the Calls' house, the turtles were doing various activities. Leo was practicing in the dojo.

Just then, the phone rang. It stopped a couple rings later so Leo figured that someone got the phone.

Several minutes later, Leo decided to go into the living room and Donny entered the room a couple minutes later. Leo was surprised to see that his younger brother's eyes were red and puffy and his mask was soaked.

"What happened?" Leo asked with concern.

"Mr. Stapleman just called," Donny said, the floodgates opening. "Chloe's been severely injured and she's on her way to the hospital."

Leo gathered Donny in his arms who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Leo gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you find out why Chloe was severely injured?" Leo asked gently.

"Remember when I mentioned hearing about Eugene?" Donny asked while hiccupping.

"I do."

"He used a vehicle with a wrecking ball to wreck the computer store to get his revenge for being fired. Gary, who works in the electronics department, tried to get Chloe out in time but the wrecking ball ended up getting her and she ended up unconscious."

Leo tightened his hold on his brother who did the same. Just then, Mikey and Raph entered the room.

"Everything OK?" Mikey asked with concern.

"No, it's not," Leo said and allowed Mikey to gather Donny in his arms.

"What's going on?" Raph demanded. "Donny doesn't get upset for no reason."

"Eugene wrecked the computer store with a wrecking ball and it got Chloe," Leo explained gently, knowing that Raph had a soft spot for Chloe. "She got severely injured and she's been taken to the hospital."

"Eugene is so dead meat," Raph growled. "No one hurts Chloe and gets away with it."

"Why would Eugene do something like this?" Mikey asked while tightening his hold on Donny who returned the gesture and buried his face in Mikey's shoulder.

"He wanted his revenge on Mr. Stapleman because he fired him for discrimination," Donny explained while hiccupping. "He used a vehicle with a wrecking ball to destroy the store as payback."

"I don't get why he chose to wreck the store during the day when it would be open instead of at night when the store would be closed," Leo said in confusion. "He put everyone who was in the store at the time in danger."

"Mr. Stapleman said that Eugene was arrested," Donny said and released Mikey.

"I HOPE HE ROTS IN PRISON!" Raph exploded. "CHLOE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE INJURED LIKE THAT!"

Leo put an arm around Raph who was unable to stop the floodgates from opening. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly.

* * *

Later that night, Donny and Raph headed over to the hospital. They got in through the window.

Both of them were shocked when they saw Chloe. She was hooked up to an IV along with several other machines.

Donny and Raph went over to Chloe who was unconscious. They joined hands with each other and with Chloe.

Both turtles spent the next half hour talking to Chloe. Even after they released her hands, she was still unconscious.

Donny and Raph went back out the window. Then they climbed into the Battle Shell, closed the door, and got into their seats.

"You OK?" Raph asked with concern.

"I just hope our talking to Chloe helped a bit," Donny replied.

"Remember when a wrecking ball got me?"

"You mean when you took a blow to the head that was meant for Leo?"

"That's what I mean."

"I remember that you acted very impulsively for about a day or so after you woke up."

"You think Chloe will end up like that?"

"I'm not sure but I hope she stays the same type of person she's been since we met her."

"Why don't we head home for now?"

"Sure."

Donny started the engine. Then the Battle Shell took off.

* * *

Leo and Mikey were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Just then, Donny and Raph entered the room and joined them.

"How's Chloe?" Mikey asked.

"Still unconscious," Raph replied.

"Any chance we could sleep in here tonight?" Donny asked.

"I don't see any reason why we can't," Leo replied.

The turtles got the air mattress, blew it up, and put sheets on it. Then they got under the covers.

"How are you holding up?" Leo asked Donny.

"I'm hanging in there," Donny replied.

"We're here if you need to talk or anything," Mikey said.

"That goes for all of us," Raph said.

The turtles snuggled up together. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eugene was sitting on a cot in a holding cell. He found out from his lawyer that he was being charged with vandalism, unauthorized demolition, carrying out a threat of revenge, and endangering the lives of others.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

When the turtles woke up the next morning, they released each other. All of them decided to stay under the covers a while longer.

"How're you doing?" Leo asked Donny with concern.

"Right now I'm hoping that Chloe gets better," Donny replied.

"We all want that," Mikey said and then he and Donny wrapped their arms around each other.

"I want Eugene to pay for what he did," Raph growled.

"We don't need to go that far," Leo said firmly. "The main thing is that Chloe gets better."

"I guess you're right," Raph said.

"We'd better have breakfast," Leo said.

"I'm not hungry," Donny said.

"Donny, you need to eat," Raph said.

"I'll make some scrambled eggs and bacon," Mikey said and then he and Donny released each other.

"All right," Donny said reluctantly. Mikey got up and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Several minutes later, the turtles were in the dining room eating breakfast. Just then, the doorbell rang. Leo went to answer it. He came back with Chloe's coworker Gary Branchstar.

"I'm Chloe's coworker Gary but I work in electronics," Gary explained. "I tried to get Chloe out of the store when Eugene was wrecking it. I lost sight of her and couldn't get her out in time. I feel responsible for her ending up in the hospital."

"It wasn't your fault," Donny said.

"Eugene is the one to blame since he wrecked the store," Raph said.

"It's going to take about a couple months for the store to be rebuilt," Gary said. "Luckily, the store is insured so that part is covered."

"Have you found out how Chloe is?" Leo asked.

"All I know is that she's still unconscious and she hasn't responded to anything," Gary replied. "I'd better go before my wife gets worried and wonders what happened."

"Nice meeting you," Mikey said.

"Same here," Gary said with a smile.

Gary let himself out the door. The turtles resumed eating breakfast and cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

The turtles were sitting on the sofa in the living room. They were discussing how they could get Chloe conscious again.

"Remember when we were Chloe's age and the Purple Dragons attacked her?" Raph asked.

"All of us talked to her and she woke up," Mikey said.

"Raph and I tried that last night and it didn't work," Donny said.

"Maybe it'll work if we all talk to her," Leo said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles entered Chloe's hospital room through the window. They saw that she was hooked to a bunch of machines and was still unconscious.

"Who should go first?" Mikey asked.

"I think it would be best if Donny went first," Leo replied.

"You sure?" Donny asked.

"You're closest to Chloe," Raph said.

Donny knew that Raph was right and went over to Chloe. He felt a lump forming in his throat and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Chloe, you have always been there when we've needed you," Donny said, the floodgates opening. "You are one of the best friends I have and you're like a sister to all of us. This never should've happened to you. Gary told us he tried to get you out of the store and couldn't get you out in time. I told him that what happened wasn't his fault. I really hope you get better."

Leo walked over and wrapped his arms around Donny who returned the gesture, buried his face in his brother's shoulder, and broke down completely. Leo gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"Chloe, you were very helpful with helping us deal with Splinter's death," Leo said, the floodgates opening. "You allowed us to live with you which we're all grateful for and you've been a great friend to all of us."

Mikey and Raph walked over to the bed. Both of their faces were soaked.

"Chloe, we really need you to get better," Mikey said, the floodgates opening. "You mean a lot to all of us."

"Chloe, you've changed me for the better," Raph said, the floodgates opening. "You're one of the best people I know."

Mikey and Raph went over to Leo and Donny and wrapped their arms around both of them. The turtles stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

Eugene and his lawyer were in a courtroom. The judge told Eugene to rise which he did.

"Eugene, I find that letting you wander free would be too risky," the judge said. "You will be held without bail in the county jail until the full trial which will take place two weeks from now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eugene screamed.

Eugene was handcuffed by a police officer and led out of the courtroom. Several minutes later, he was in a police van that was taking him to the county jail.

* * *

Mikey and Raph pulled away from Leo and Donny. A few seconds later, Donny pulled away from Leo and took Chloe's hand in his.

Leo put an arm around Donny who returned the gesture. Donny gently squeezed Chloe's hand. A couple minutes later, Donny felt his hand being squeezed in return. He looked up at Chloe and noticed that she was slowly opening her eyes.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe woke up and saw that she was in a hospital room and noticed that Donny was holding her hand. She also got a good look at the turtles and noticed that their eyes were red and puffy and their masks were soaked.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"We thought we were going to lose you," Donny said while releasing Chloe's hand.

"Eugene wrecked the store with a wrecking ball," Leo explained.

"Gary tried to get you out but wasn't able to," Mikey said.

"Eugene is currently in prison and I hope he doesn't see the light of day for a long time," Raph said.

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other while being careful of the tubes. They released each other a few minutes later and Leo, Mikey, and Raph got their turns.

"How are you feeling?" Donny asked with concern.

"A little tired but it's great to see you," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, when you're released, you want to rest in the area where the cats are?" Leo asked.

"Sure, that would be fine," Chloe replied.

"I'll make you black bean tacos when you come home," Mikey offered and Chloe nodded.

"How long you think you'll be here?" Raph asked.

"I'll let you know when I find out but hopefully a couple more days," Chloe replied.

"We'll be back later so you can get some rest," Donny said.

"I'll see you then," Chloe said.

The turtles tucked Chloe in and left the room. Then Chloe fell asleep.

* * *

The turtles were preparing a cot in the cat area. They put on sheets, a blanket, and a pillow.

"We'd better get a night table over here," Leo said.

"Chloe's going to need a place to put her food and drink," Mikey said.

"Not to mention her laptop so she can spend time on it," Donny said.

"I'm just glad Chloe's going to be fine," Raph said and the others nodded in agreement.

The turtles finished setting things up for Chloe. An hour later, they left the cat area.

* * *

The turtles came back later that evening to visit Chloe. Just then, a nurse entered the room and the turtles hid under Chloe's bed.

The nurse checked Chloe's vital signs. Luckily, they were normal and the nurse unhooked Chloe from the machines except for the IV.

"I should be able to unhook you from the IV in about a day," the nurse said. "Hopefully, you should be able to go home in a couple days."

"That's great," Chloe said.

"You'll need to rest at home for a couple weeks."

"No problem."

A couple minutes later, the nurse left. The turtles got out from under the bed.

"We should let you get some rest," Leo said to Chloe.

"We'll come back later," Donny said.

"Sure thing," Chloe said.

The turtles left the room after making sure Chloe was comfortable. Several minutes later, Chloe fell asleep.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later, a nurse entered Chloe's hospital room. Chloe had been unhooked from the IV the day before and was wearing blue jeans and a lavender sweater that the turtles had brought her the night before..

"Your friends are here to take you home," the nurse said.

"That's great," Chloe said and then the turtles entered the room.

"Remember to rest for the next couple weeks before returning to work."

"It'll probably take that long if not longer for the store to be rebuilt."

"Ready to go?" Donny asked Chloe.

"I am," Chloe said.

The nurse left the room and came back with a wheelchair. She had Chloe sit in it which she did.

The nurse wheeled Chloe out of the room. The turtles followed them out of the hospital.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe entered the cat area. Chloe sat down on the cot that had been set up for her during her rest time.

"You want to rest for a while?" Donny asked.

"That would be a good idea," Chloe replied.

"Why don't you change into your pajamas?"

"Be right back."

Chloe left the room and came back several minutes later wearing a pastel pink nightgown. She laid down on the cot and the turtles adjusted her pillow and tucked her in.

"We'll be in other parts of the house if you need anything," Leo said.

"I'll be making black bean tacos for dinner," Mikey said and Chloe smiled.

"Have a good rest," Raph said.

"I will," Chloe said.

The turtles left the cat area. Chloe slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Chloe felt herself being shaken so she woke up to find Leo there with a cordless phone. He handed it to Chloe and she accepted the phone.

"Hello?" Chloe said.

"Chloe, it's Mr. Stapleman," Mr. Stapleman said.

"Everything all right?"

"I wanted to let you know that the store is being rebuilt and should be finished in a couple months. Also, Eugene's trial will be televised next week."

"Can't wait to get back to work."

"Take your time in getting better. Your job will still be here when you get back."

"I'll do that and thanks."

"Not a problem."

Chloe talked some more with Mr. Stapleman. A couple minutes later, she hung up after saying goodbye. She handed the phone to Leo who accepted it, made sure she was comfortable, and left the room. Chloe snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were eating dinner in the cat area. They were having black bean tacos and pink lemonade.

"Mr. Stapleman called and told me that Eugene's trial would be televised next week," Chloe said.

"Let's hope he's put behind bars for a very long time," Raph said.

"I'd say that's very possible since he put Chloe in the hospital," Donny said.

"We should watch that trial next week," Leo said.

"Good thinking," Mikey said.

The turtles and Chloe finished dinner a few minutes later. The turtles cleaned up and Chloe watched them leave and then fell asleep.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, Chloe had moved back into her own room. She and the turtles had gotten her belongings out of the cat area and the cot and night table were put in the storage closet.

"I'm glad things are returning to normal," Mikey said.

"Except that Eugene's trial will be on TV this evening," Leo said.

"I'll be relieved when he's found guilty and given a very long prison sentence," Raph said.

"I'm mainly glad that Chloe's all right," Donny said.

"I'm lucky to have such good friends that cared enough to talk to me in order to get me to wake up when I was unconscious," Chloe said.

The turtles and Chloe fed the cats and gave them water. Then they left the cat area.

* * *

A few hours later, the turtles and Chloe were sitting at the dining room eating dinner. They were having boneless fried chicken and sweet potato fries.

"How does everyone like the food?" Mikey asked.

"Good," Raph replied.

"It's very tasty," Leo said.

"I agree with that," Donny said.

"This is way better than hospital food," Chloe said.

The turtles and Chloe chatted happily for the rest of their meal. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were in the living room. The TV was on and they were awaiting the results of Eugene's trial.

"Will the defendant please rise?" the judge requested. Eugene stood up with his lawyer.

"We find the defendant, Eugene Broccolicot, guilty of all charges," the head juror said. "We have decided to give him a 40 year sentence without parole."

"Eugene Broccolicot, I hereby sentence you to 40 years without parole in the state penitentiary," the judge said and banged his gavel. "This court is adjourned."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Eugene screamed as two officers handcuffed him and led him out of the courtroom.

Donny, Raph, and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and so did Mikey and Leo. After releasing each other, the TV was turned off and they all went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
